


Lightning Strikes Twice

by HaniTrash



Series: Embers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Alpha sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Marking, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sex Pollen, Shrunkyclunks, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Thor get sex pollened on a mission. That's it. That's the fic. (AKA the A/B/O sex pollen threesome that nobody asked for)For the Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Bingo fills: Alpha/Alpha, Heat Sex, Rare Pair, Shrunkyclunks, Sex Pollen, Size Kink
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Embers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862167
Comments: 62
Kudos: 397
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/gifts).



> I blame this on Lynne for encouraging the depravity that started as a joke on tumblr in response to a post that I can't even remember what the original was any longer, lol [the1918.tumblr.com](https://the1918.tumblr.com/)

Lightning tore through the narrow corridor, the charged air left behind making the hair on Bucky’s arms stand on end. Thor strode into view, and sure Bucky was a married man, but when he saw the god wrapped in his power, electricity dancing over his skin, eyes fucking _glowing,_ and smelling like Steve, his body conveniently forgot that particular bit of information. Every. Damned. Time.

After two years, he’d have hoped his reaction to the man would have lessened, and yeah, he was chill with Thor normally. He tried to stick to the far end of the battle when they were fighting together, though, because his fucking hindbrain saw _strength_ and smelled _Alpha_ and went into “bend me over and fuck me senseless” mode.

It really, really didn’t help that Thor smelled like Steve when he was using the lightning. The first time it happened, there’d been a rather awkward conversation with Steve after the fight. Bucky had been extremely nervous that Steve would be jealous or angry, but once again he’d underestimated his mate. It was easy to forget that Steve had been a Beta pre-serum, when he so easily embodied the Alpha image and wielded the influence so naturally now. But Steve had understood the neurochemical response, the hardwiring in Bucky’s Omega system that recognized Thor as an Alpha to desire, and hadn’t gotten upset. 

_“After all, it’s not like you acted on it. Sure, your body may have wanted it, but your heart and your head is what matters. I know_ all _of you belongs to me, sweetheart. Don’t worry. I’d only get mad if you did something about it that didn’t involve me.”_

_“You... what?”_

_Steve winked. “He’s a literal_ god _, honey. And I ain’t blind. If there ever was the chance for a hall pass situation, I know it’d be for him. And that goes both ways, for the record. When I was younger, I did try it with an Alpha a couple times. Wasn’t really my thing, but I’d still say yes if he asked.”_

Bucky had thought Steve couldn’t amaze him any more, that he couldn’t surprise him after years of being together and being bonded, but every once in a while, it still happened. And with that knowledge, that Steve was low-key open to a three-way with Thor, Bucky had proceeded to fuck Steve’s brains out that night, somehow loving the man even more than he thought possible.

Speaking of Steve… His mate came in behind Thor, _throwing the goddamned hammer_ like it was something he’d been doing for years, and a whine escaped Bucky along with what felt like a river of slick. 

“Bucky!”

Bucky heard the admonishment in Steve’s tone, but he couldn’t speak. He was too busy trying not to combust at the sight of Steve with Mjolnir, and the fact that _his_ eyes were glowing, too, and the realization that his mild desire of wanting to try e-stim suddenly became the number one item on his kink list because _if Steve could fuck him while holding the hammer and channeling the power…_

“Not the time, Buck,” Steve growled, and the words echoed in his head through their bond.

“Well, there definitely needs to be _a time_ ,” he shot back. “Or ten. Or a hundred. With the hammer. Because _fuck_ you look so hot right now you have no idea.”

“I’m in your head. I have a really good idea, believe me.”

“If you two are done, there’s still another floor to clear,” Thor interrupted. “And for the record, I’ve been told that _the time_ is quite pleasurable.”

“Wh—wha— _Steve_!” Bucky sputtered as Thor walked away with a laugh. Steve raised his eyebrows, as if to say _hey, who knows?_ before he followed Thor. 

“Baby, baby _please_. I swear I’m going to die. You can’t do this to me. How long have you known you can use the hammer?”

“Not now, Bucky. Focus on these AIM idiots and gathering the data from their computers.”

Bucky whined as they clambered down the stairs. The base they were in had so far proven to be fairly useless. Having the three of them on this smash-and-grab mission seemed a lot like overkill. He’d said as much on the four previous floors when they’d encountered only minor resistance from easily overpowered techs and a few random fighters. 

“Finally!” Thor’s voice boomed from ahead of them, echoing off the bare concrete walls. The sounds of a struggle reached his ears, and the prospect of a good fight helped to distract him from his current obsession with Steve’s newfound ability. The fight didn’t last long, because by the time he made it into the large room where Thor was, the man had already taken out most of the guards. 

“I wonder what’s so important behind this door?” Bucky mused as they picked their way among the bodies to the other side. 

“Mmm, yes, an excellent question. Let’s find out, shall we?” Thor answered, and with a grin he called the hammer from Steve’s grasp while keeping eye contact with Bucky. He sent a shot of lightning to the electronic keypad next to the door, smirking as Bucky clenched his jaw. He clenched his ass, too, but he knew Thor couldn’t see that. At least he didn’t think Thor could know about that. 

“Jackpot,” Steve said under his breath as he entered the room through the door. The walls were lined with shelves filled with boxes and jars and myriad other objects. The room itself was temperature controlled, much cooler than the one they’d entered from. Soft white light illuminated the space. Tables in the middle of the room held different pieces of lab equipment and laptops and one appeared to be mid-experiment. In true evil scientist style, there were flasks and beakers held in apparatus, a heat source underneath, safety gloves, the whole nine yards. Bucky eyed the items carefully, flashbacks to his time with HYDRA and the types of shit their scientists would cook up screaming words of warning in his brain. Steve seemed to pick up on Bucky’s caution, and he too was assessing without touching.

“Huh. Smells like... perfume.” 

Bucky turned his head to find Thor with his nose buried in a flask of purplish liquid and he cringed, slapped his hand to his face as he shook his head.

“Thor, _no_! Jesus, haven’t you learned anything from time spent in the lab with Bruce and Tony? That’s not a good idea, man. You have no idea what that stuff might do to you. Or any of us. We’re better off grabbing the data and having the science guys come collect this stuff.” 

Thor made a face, scrunching his nose as he shrugged, and set the flask back into the clamp he’d lifted it from. 

At least, that’s what he _tried_ to do. 

He used a bit too much force, and the whole arm of the holder was knocked off-kilter. The flask started to fall, and when he reached to catch it, he knocked over another beaker filled with a bright green liquid. Steve rushed in to help. 

Bucky felt like he was watching a train plummet off a cliff in slow-motion. 

Steve bumped the edge of the table. Bucky fumbled with the zipper of the pocket housing his respirator. The already tipping beaker of green liquid crashed to the floor, hastened by Steve’s assistance. The zipper pull broke off in Bucky’s hand. Thor lost his fight with gravity, and the purple flask fell, bounced on the edge of the table, and headed for the floor. Bucky sucked in a breath and turned to race for the door. Glass shattered behind him, and he knew the purple liquid was mixing with the green, creating god knew what kind of chemical reaction. Alarms started to scream in the ceiling, and before he could make it around the remaining tables and stacks of boxes, security doors slammed shut in his face.

“Well, at least that part works.”

Bucky turned to glare at his husband. He was way too chipper about the situation. Especially considering that the room had already filled with a visible cloud of gas from the two mixed fluids. Bucky didn’t have Steve’s immunity to most toxic poisons and he tried to make himself as small as possible below the gas. It didn’t work for long, as the entire room filled far more quickly than should have been possible.

“Don’t worry, Buck. Some sort of ventilation system will kick in soon, I’m sure. There’s only basic masks here, not respirators, and I can’t believe that they’d leave life threatening compounds just lying—ah! There we go. See?”

It was too late though, and they all inhaled far more of the gas than Bucky was comfortable with. The two Alphas seemed completely nonplussed by the situation and all Bucky wanted to do was scream at them about how concerned they _weren’t_ being. Steve had been in the goddamned _war_ , full of chemical and biological warfare, and he was just... _calm_. Like he’d forgotten all about the Alpha-dropping spray that HYDRA had used against Tony, Sam, and Steve a few years ago. Thor was looking around the room with curiosity. 

“You don’t touch another fucking _thing_ , do you understand?” Bucky growled, pointing a finger at the man as he pushed himself up to sitting.

Thor’s expression dropped, and his shoulders sagged. “I am sorry for getting us into this predicament. Perhaps once the gas has been cleansed from the air the security doors will release and we can be on our way.” He looked up at the ceiling hopefully.

“Regardless, we’ll be quarantined until cleared by medical once we get back to the compound,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky sighed heavily as he slid back to lean against the wall. “All I wanted to do today was go see _Nonni’_ and make cookies for our anniversary. Why does the universe hate me?” 

“Aw, sweetheart, you could have said no to the mission.”

“Oh right, sure. And then when whatever the fuck we just inhaled hit your system and I felt it through the bond, you think I’d be having a good day then? At least this way I know what happened to you and I’m stuck here with you instead of waiting to find out what’s going on.”

The three of them sat in silence for a while, the drone of the ventilation system and the shuffling of Steve’s boots as he paced the room the only noises to reach Bucky’s ears. Their comms had gone offline two floors down into the bunker, but he wasn’t expecting the cavalry to come marching to their aid any time soon. They’d have no reason to be concerned yet.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

  
  


“Steve.” The name came out as a groan more than anything, as Bucky fought to keep his voice even. 

“Yeah?” Bucky didn’t need their bond to feel Steve’s discomfort. One look at his flushed cheeks, sweaty brow, and shallow breathing said it all.

“We’ve got a big problem.”

“Don’t say it, sweetheart. Please don’t say it.” Steve closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall opposite Bucky.

“Does _it_ pertain to the fact that your scents have changed?” Thor asked. 

Steve groaned and dragged a hand through his hair. The top was so long that it fell just below his ears now, and Bucky loved to bury his hands in it. A wave of heat tingled through his body at the thought.

“Thor,” Bucky started. He paused to swallow and lick his lips, holding eye contact with Steve a moment before turning his attention to the other looming presence in the room. “Your scent has too. The two of you are killing me right now. I... I have to ask you. Your... body. You’re not from Earth, yet you look and function like one of us. Does Asgard have Alphas and Betas and Omegas as well?”

“Not exactly as you’d understand it, but similar enough.” Thor was flushed as well, and his normally calm being had been replaced by one that was jittery, unable to sit still. Fingers tapped on the table, one leg bounced restlessly.

“You’re familiar with our heats and ruts, though. Do you undergo a similar cycle?” 

This time it was Thor who swallowed hard and looked to Steve before answering.

“You could say we undergo something similar, yes. Though not on a cycle. It is a very rare occurrence for one such as myself. I am not just what you would call an Alpha, I am also a god. With my extended life, what you deem a cycle might happen once every few hundred years to me.”

“M’kay. So. Listen. Steve, you too. Those chemicals—whatever was in that purple shit and the green shit that mixed together. I’ve felt this before. HYDRA used to test shit on me because of the serum. They figured if it affected me, it’d be ten times as potent on a regular person. So I’m telling you right now. We got hit with a fucking cocktail. Literally. One of those was an aphrodisiac type of compound. All three of us are suddenly horny as hell and you can’t tell me otherwise because I have a nose that fucking works and a bond with my mate and I _know_. The other compound is sending me into a heat. I’ve been hit with versions of both in the past and I can tell you that fighting it doesn’t normally work. In fact, that makes it worse. The best way to get rid of it is to lean into it. Go with it.”

“What are you trying to say, Buck?”

“Steve, baby, love of my life... it’s hall pass time.”

Thor’s brows drew together as he looked back and forth between the two of them. “I don’t understand. You lost me at the end. What is ‘hall pass time?’ What does that mean?”

“It means say a prayer for my asshole, because I’m about to fuck both of you.”

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

“What? No, no that’s not necessary,” Thor sputtered, even as his scent spiked. 

“Thor, it’s okay,” Steve answered, shifting closer to the poor confused man. “We’ve talked about it. Before. A long time ago. Bucky has told me that your scent is very similar to mine, especially in a fight, or when you’re using the lightning. He is very attracted to you. That does not diminish his love for me or our connection.” 

Thor nods, though he still looks concerned. “It is common enough for many species to have multiple partners, especially ones that they deem as good candidates for copulation and…” Thor trailed off, glancing to Bucky, eyes traveling down to stop on his stomach.

“And procreation, yes,” Steve finished. “But you don’t need to worry about that happening here today. Bucky can’t conceive.” Bucky was glad it was Steve who was talking. Even though Thor had always treated Bucky as an equal, for a situation as delicate as this it helped to have another Alpha— _his_ Alpha—doing the explaining. Steve knew Thor better, and Bucky didn’t know what kind of customs and views they had on Asgard regarding sex and relationships. All he knew was that Thor used to have a completely normal—and a fucking genius—human girlfriend. Bucky didn’t know if Thor even liked guys.

“Would you like to know another secret?” Steve asks, and now he’s made it across the floor to where Thor is seated. Steve is on his knees, looking up at Thor from beneath those obscene eyelashes, teeth gnawing that full bottom lip enticingly. Bucky _knows_ that sight, was on the receiving end of it just that morning when Steve had come back from his early morning run and dropped to the floor in front of Bucky where he sat drinking his coffee on the couch.

Thor’s nostrils flared as he looked at Steve. “What’s that?” he asked, voice rough, the normally deep tones even more gravelly. He shifted slightly in the seat, his legs spreading wider, and Steve leaned in to the invitation. 

“Before the serum I was a Beta. I dated a few Alphas, even.” 

Thor’s breath caught in his throat, and Bucky found his doing the same as he watched Steve reach a hand up to cup the back of Thor’s neck and pull him in. _“Fuck_ ,” Bucky cursed softly under his breath when their mouths met and he watched his husband kiss another man. This was already better than any porn he’d ever watched in his entire life. The tension in the room snapped when Thor took control of the kiss, wrapping one large hand around the back of Steve’s head and pulling him tight against his body with the other. Steve _whimpered_ and the sound shot through Bucky, releasing a fresh wave of slick. He started yanking at zippers and buckles, stripping himself as Steve pawed at Thor’s clothing. 

“I did not think that your Alphas would be with another Alpha,” Thor gasped, panting when the kiss finally broke. “I will not deny that I have long enjoyed and appreciated the sight of your body.” Thor trailed a thumb along Steve’s jaw before turning to Bucky, eyeing him as he yanked his boots off. “And yours is quite pleasing as well.” 

“Steve, I love you more than anything, but I swear to god the first dick I see I’m gonna sit on, so if you want that to be yours then get your fucking clothes off _now_. That fucking gas hit me harder than you guys and I’m about to lose control of this heat spiral.” He pushed his pants off with a growl and crawled across the floor, shoving himself between the two men. The cool air of the room hit the sweat on his skin and he shivered, welcoming the brief reprieve from the fire burning through his system.

“Fuck, sweetheart, look at you.” Steve pulled him onto his lap and Bucky kissed him, driving his tongue inside Steve’s mouth and tasting Thor on his lips. Heat surrounded Bucky as Thor slid to the floor and pressed his bare chest against Bucky’s back. A shudder ran through him as hands began to roam his body. Steve had one in his hair and the other teasing between his cheeks, toying at his wet hole. One of Thor’s hands cupped his chest, teasing at a nipple, while the other slid down further and wrapped itself around his cock. Bucky squirmed, pushed against Steve’s hand, desperate for something inside him as his need climbed even higher. 

Thor pressed kisses along the top of his shoulder and Steve used the hand in his hair to pull them apart and turn Bucky’s face to Thor’s. Bucky reached an arm up to wrap around the back of Thor’s head for support as their mouths met. His beard was shorter than Steve’s, slightly scratchier, lips more firm, but his kiss was just as devastating. Thor _took_ what he wanted, twisting Bucky’s nipple to make him gasp and using the opportunity to drive his tongue in. Through their bond, he could feel the lust and desire burning through Steve at the sight. _“Please,”_ he begged Steve mentally, and moaned into Thor’s mouth when three of Steve’s fingers drove into his eager hole. 

“Jesus, honey. So fucking _wet_. So _open_. Those drugs are doing a number on you, huh? You wanna come just like this? My hand in your ass and his on your cock? Hmm? You gonna show us just how much you like this? I know, I can feel it. But you’re not bonded to Thor, sweet thing. Show him. Show him how much you like his hand on your cock. How different it feels. Rougher than mine. How he plays with you different, teases the head more’n me because he doesn’t know how fast that’s gonna set you off.” At that, Thor’s grip shifted and Bucky whimpered. Steve chuckled darkly. “Oh honey. If I’d known how pretty you’d look with another man’s hand on your cock we’d have done this a lot sooner.” 

Bucky looked down and he was done for. Steve was still fully dressed in his uniform with Bucky’s naked body writhing on his lap, slick running down his thighs to seep into the material covering Steve’s legs. Thor nosed along Bucky’s neck and that was the final straw. Bucky came, back arching, his hands tightening their holds on both men as he watched his release stripe across Steve’s stomach.

He protested weakly when Steve pulled his hand free, only to hum when he was guided deeper into Thor’s hold.

“Got him?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky felt Thor’s nod against the side of his head. “He’s a fun combination of sweet and ornery during his heats. Assuming this will be more intense than a normal one, he’ll probably need to be knotted multiple times before the first wave will peak.”

“’M right here, asshole,” he grumbled, and Thor’s chest vibrated with a laugh. Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead with a fond smile before he stood and started pulling his uniform off. Bucky felt the warmth and adoration, the strength of Steve’s love and trust, as he turned his face to Thor’s and pulled him in for a kiss. It was less heated than their first, but no less full of want. Bucky shifted his position on Thor’s lap until he was straddling him, and Thor’s huge arms wrapped around him, the heat of his torso searing into his skin. Steve closed in behind him, burning just as hot, and it only took half a second for his brain to connect that as a side effect of the chemicals, because Steve was warm on a regular day but this was magnified a thousandfold. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” It wasn’t really a question, because Steve didn’t wait for an answer before he pushed the fat head of his cock inside Bucky, shifting his hips from Thor’s lap to his own. Steve’s groan of pleasure as he seated himself fully never failed to rile Bucky up. Knowing how much his Alpha enjoyed being with him, knowing that he was the only one who could take Steve’s size and strength was a feeling he embraced with his entire being. Thor gently guided Bucky back so that he was fully on Steve’s lap and rose to remove the last of his clothing. 

“I am pleased to see that I needn’t concern myself with using my powers to restrict my natural form,” Thor said, eyes on Bucky’s body stretched wide around Steve’s girth. “Most mortals cannot accommodate it.” 

Bucky let out a startled gasp when Thor dropped his pants. His cock hung heavily between his legs, thick and flushed and _long_. He thought he’d died and gone to heaven when he’d first laid eyes on Steve’s cock, as fat as his favorite toy but a million times more satisfying. Thor wasn’t quite as girthy as Steve, but he was longer, and as Bucky wrapped his hand around it to guide it into his mouth, it felt ridged, and he moaned when he thought about how it was going to feel inside him. 

Steve’s hand came into view and reached for the base of Thor’s cock. “Let me,” he breathed into Bucky’s ear. “I want it.” Bucky pulled back and watched as Steve took Thor’s cock as deep as he could, the sight making him clench around Steve’s cock in his ass. _“You too,”_ Steve’s voice whispered in his head. _“Want your mouth on here too.”_

 _“Fuck, Steve,”_ he groaned, and leaned in to suck one of Thor’s balls into his mouth. The deep moan that rumbled through Thor’s body was encouragement enough, and they worked together on Thor’s cock, Steve sucking down the head and stroking the shaft with one hand, while Bucky laved attention on the base and his sack, holding him close with arms wrapped around those trunk-like thighs, all the while bouncing on Steve’s cock.

Their warning was a tightening of Thor’s hands—one on Bucky’s shoulder, the other in Steve’s hair—and a tingling sensation, a prickling of electricity coursing through him.

“More,” Bucky gasped, and looked up to meet Thor’s eyes. He watched them begin to glow, and felt Steve’s groan as the arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist tightened. “Fuck, yes, come on, give it to us. Fill him up while he fills me. He’s so close. C’mon, baby, gimme that knot.” Bucky shifted himself slightly to the side and dropped a hand to his cock, pumping his fist in time to Thor’s thrusts as he held Steve’s head firm and fucked his mouth. “Fucking _hell_ , yes, Christ that’s so hot, fuck, come on, yes—” He felt Steve’s cock begin to swell and tightened around him as he bounced on it. 

Thor came with a harsh shout, electricity surging from him, and Bucky followed, painting his own stomach white a heartbeat before Steve came as well, knot expanding and drawing out Bucky’s orgasm. Bucky turned his head and licked the come running down Steve’s chin as he struggled to take Thor’s load, and then licked Thor clean when Steve pulled off, gasping for breath. Thor fell to his knees with a pleased sound, and Bucky kissed Steve lazily while Thor’s tongue trailed over his stomach, licking up his release.

Steve nuzzled Bucky's neck and licked over his claiming mark, sending another shudder through Bucky. "Doing okay, sweetheart?" he asked, running a hand down Bucky's side. 

"Are you kidding? I could watch that every day." 

"You watch me suck your cock often enough," Steve replied, but his tone was light and Bucky heard the teasing in it. 

"I don't fuck your face like that, though. I'm thinking maybe I should start. Makes me wonder what else you might like." Bucky personally had no interest in topping Steve, but if there was even a chance of watching Thor do it...

Steve hummed thoughtfully and reached for Thor. 

"I thought I made that clear the first time we talked about this, sweetheart. I'm up for anything Thor might want from me."

Thor's scent spiked, and Bucky smirked as he eyed Thor's cock hardening once again. "Oh, I think he likes that idea, baby."

“Don’t have anything for lube, though.”

“I’m literally right here and making more than enough slick thanks to these drugs.” 

Steve stilled, and if it wasn’t for the way his heart raced, Bucky would think that Steve was suddenly second-guessing his comment about being willing. 

“Think about it, baby. That long cock, deep inside you, with my slick easing the way…” 

Steve and Thor groaned in unison and Bucky thought he might be the luckiest man alive.

“Do you truly desire that, Steve? You would like for me to take you in such a manner?” Thor asked, his opinion on it quite clear.

“I’ve done it in the past. Not since the serum. It wasn’t terrible. And if you wanted it, I’d say yes. I’d let Bucky do it, if he wanted.”

“Mmm, sorry baby, I am purely a catcher, not a pitcher. But I’m happy to watch.” Steve’s knot had deflated enough for Bucky to pull off and he did so, turning to face Steve. He reached around behind himself and shoved two fingers in, coating them in a mixture of his slick and Steve’s come. “Hell, I’ll even help get you ready,” he said, pulling his hand free and showing the wetness gathered there. “Stand up, baby. Lean over that table.”

They were well past concerns of sanitary matters, though it did fleetingly cross Bucky’s brain that he was thankful for the natural antibacterial properties of slick and Steve’s own defenses thanks to the serum. That thought disappeared as quickly as it emerged, however, at the sight of Steve bent over and spreading himself open. Bucky had admired Steve’s ass from day one—literally, in fact, since they’d ended up in bed the first time they’d met in person. But he’d never really looked at his asshole, at the tight ring of pink now pulsing against his finger as he teased it the way Steve teased his. Bucky had stroked along Steve’s perineum plenty of times while sucking him off, but he’d never ventured this far back. It was fascinating to watch his finger disappear inside of Steve’s body, thrilling to hear the soft gasp, exciting to feel Steve’s reactions through their bond.

“Fuck, baby, I think some of our toys are gonna get a new use. Jesus. This is so hot.” 

Thor’s hand settled on Bucky’s hip just seconds before his other was against Bucky’s leaking hole. “Feel for it,” Thor’s deep voice rumbled in his ear. “His glands aren’t as prominent as yours. Turn your fingers, bend them, like this, you know where you like it,” he continued, two of his large fingers deep inside Bucky, mimicking his words, demonstrating what he was instructing Bucky to do. Bucky moaned and leaned back into his bulk, even as he did as told and sought out Steve’s prostate. 

Steve cried out and clenched tight around his fingers, and Bucky felt a grin spread across his face.

“Good,” Thor praised. “Keep your hand right there.” He pulled his hand from Bucky’s ass and reached around him, pushed his two fingers in alongside Bucky’s with no preamble, no warning. Steve whimpered but held still, despite the flash of pain that Bucky sensed from him. Thor pumped his hand, fucked into Steve while he rocked his hips against Bucky, sliding his cock between his cheeks, coating himself with Bucky’s slick. The combined sensations were overwhelming, and he felt himself returning to hardness sooner than normal. 

“Does he feel ready to you? Or does he need more?” Thor’s hand slid from his hip around to grasp his cock once more. “Should we use all of you to wet him up? Hmm?” He shifted slightly and nudged at Bucky’s hole with the blunt head of his cock. “Would you like to come all over this little hole, mark him up the way he marks you?” 

Some tiny part of Bucky’s brain supplied the thought that this is not the way it was supposed to go, that Steve was supposed to be getting fucked next, but a larger part of his brain wanted to know how it was going to feel for Steve, to know firsthand how far all that length would go, and that’s the part that rocked his hips back, took Thor inside him even as his fingers thrusted in rhythm with the other _three_ now in his husband’s ass. 

_“Oh, fuck,”_ he moaned, and the hand on his cock worked in tandem with the dick—the long, ridged, and fucking _amazing_ dick—in his ass, and their combined hands thrust in and out of Steve’s ass with their movements and it had to be nothing short of magic how Thor was able to coordinate his body like that but Bucky couldn’t focus on that when there were bumps and ridges rubbing constantly over his prostate and Steve was moaning and Bucky’s guts were happily being rearranged and—

His orgasm came seemingly out of nowhere and Thor held them still, and Bucky watched as lines of white landed on the perfect globes of Steve’s ass and splashed across the red ring of his hole. Chest heaving, the last of his come dribbled down his cock onto Thor’s hand, who reached forward and wiped it off on the cleft of Steve’s ass. 

Thor released his cock and then gently took hold of Bucky’s forearm. He guided his hand from the edge of the table to Steve’s ass, where he dragged Bucky’s fingers through the come and down the curve to join his other hand. 

“Get it all in there.” Thor spread his fingers wide, stretching Steve open, making it very clear what he intended. 

_Fuck why is this so hot?_ Bucky thought to himself, and he could feel Steve’s arousal, knew that he found this just as erotic as he did as Bucky carefully tucked all of his come inside Steve. When he finished, Thor’s hand gently gripped Bucky’s hip and guided him to the side as he slipped from Bucky’s ass and stepped up to Steve. 

“No,” he ordered when Bucky made to pull his hand free, and a wave of heat spread through him when Bucky watched Thor guide his cock into Steve alongside Bucky’s fingers. 

The sound that came from Steve nearly dropped Bucky to his knees. In all their time together he’d heard plenty of happy and lust-filled moans and groans, received more possessive growls than he ever thought he’d like, and had stockpiled in his heart the contented purrs of the sleepy, sweet lovemaking in their nest that came at the end of his (now-regulated) heat cycle. But the absolutely _wrecked_ sound of Steve’s moan, the feeling of Steve’s senses being completely overwhelmed through their bond—which hadn’t been this open and intense since the day they’d bitten each other’s necks—and the way his cock jumped, more precome leaking from the tip where it hung down between his legs, told Bucky _exactly_ how much Steve like this.

“Baby... _fuck_ , Steve, if you really liked it that much you didn’t have to lie. It’s not anything to be ashamed of.” Steve whined and turned his head to hide against the table, even as he rocked back into Thor. “Feels so good, doesn’t it baby? So deep inside you, all those ridges, and my fingers right here, holding you open for him? You like him fucking you, baby? Sliding through _my_ slick and _my_ come? You want him to come inside you, baby? So we can _both_ be filling you up?” 

“Bucky! I— _hnghh, fuck, please,_ oh god yes harder— _I need you_ _—_ ”

“You want me on your dick, baby? Hmm? You wanna knot me while he fucks you?” Bucky already knew the answer but hearing Steve’s needy whine was still gratifying. He pulled his hand free and scrambled up onto the table in front of Steve. “Fuck, baby, _look_ at you.” Steve’s face was flushed, eyes closed, mouth open wide as he panted, looking every bit as blissful as Bucky felt with Steve’s cock in his ass. Bucky cupped the side of Steve’s neck and thumbed over his claiming mark. “Baby, we are gonna have so much fun when we get home.”

Steve gasped when Thor’s arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him to make room for Bucky to slide under him. The change in angle drove Thor in further, and Bucky took a moment to appreciate the view and press his hand over Steve’s stomach, where Thor’s cock could be seen sliding up and down deep inside Steve. 

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve keened, hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock where his knot was. 

“I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry.” He maneuvered himself until his hips were at the edge of the table and Steve immediately grabbed his legs behind his knees and bent him in half as he drove his cock in. Almost instantly his knot began to swell and Bucky reached up to pull Steve in for a violent kiss full of teeth and panting and groaning. 

Steve came with a harsh cry, face buried in Bucky’s neck with his teeth clamped down over his claiming mark. Bucky shuddered as he felt an orgasm run through him, his body reacting to what Steve was feeling through the bond, even though his own cock wasn’t hard and he didn’t come. 

Bucky clung to Steve, and Thor held tight onto Steve’s hips as he continued to fuck into him, driving him forward into Bucky, and it was Thor’s movements that rocked Steve’s knot relentlessly over Bucky’s prostate. Between that and the friction against Steve’s belly— _where he could feel Thor’s cock distending Steve’s abdomen, holy fuck was it getting bigger?_ _—_ plus the lingering effects of the drugs, Bucky was growing hard once more.

Thor’s breathing grew more rapid, and Bucky could feel the tingling of electricity on his skin as Thor’s eyes began to glow. Bucky couldn’t decide who he wanted to watch more—did he want to see Thor’s loss of control when he came? Or did he want to watch his husband as he was filled with another man’s knot and seed? In the end, he knew the answer without having to really think about it. Bucky took Steve’s face in his hands and held him back enough that he could meet his eyes. 

“Love you so much, baby. So fucking much.” 

“I lo—” Steve’s reply was cut short with a cry as power surged through the three of them. Thor growled and slammed his hips into Steve, who came again as Thor filled him. Steve’s knot _pulsed_ against his prostate, and Bucky cried out as he came, cock spurting weakly in an attempt to join the party despite being nearly drained after two extremely intense orgasms in a short time. Steve’s head dropped to Bucky’s chest, and Thor collapsed forward, arms bracketing their bodies. Bucky let his head fall back against the table and closed his eyes as they all fought to regain their breath. 

“Guys. As much as I love being completely overpowered here and buried under you two tanks, you realize that Nat or someone will be along soon to find us since we’ve been off comms so long, right? So we should probably think about putting clothes back on once you guys can separate.” 

Steve groaned. “God, I don’t want to think about what we’re going to tell them when we get out of here.”

“We tell them the truth. They won’t believe it. And then we take this to the gigantic bed in our room and finish what we’ve started.”

Thor looked down at him, his confusion evident.

“I know my body. I’m gonna be good for a few hours right now. Hell, I can probably pop a handful of suppressants and be good until everything wears off. But I’d really, really like to have you both in my ass at the same time and I’d really like to be in a bed for that because this table is fucking uncomfortable.” 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

In the end, Bucky turned out to be right. They got cleaned up and pulled their clothes on as the pressure in the room changed and the door released. Nat and Clint were just entering the bunker as they re-established comms contact, and they advised them that they’d been compromised by an unknown compound and to maintain distance, as well as to send techs in proper gear. They flew back to the tower and reported directly to medical, where they said they’d been exposed to an aphrodisiac and left it at that. When Steve and Thor’s systems both tested as completely normal for them, and Bucky was still showing signs of heat, but on the tail end, they were determined to not be contagious and were cleared to leave.

Thor hesitated as they headed for the elevators. “Perhaps I should meet with Natasha about the mission?” he said, looking off out the window. “Let her know what we saw and found?”

Bucky and Steve shared a look, and Bucky stepped forward directly into Thor’s space. Thor _despised_ debriefing meetings and never volunteered to be the one providing the report.

“No, you are coming with _us_. We are showering. And probably we should eat something, too. And then we’re going to bed. Together. The three of us. Because unless you’ve changed your mind and regret what we did, this does not need to be a one-time-only thing.” He pulled Thor’s face down to his and kissed him, right there in the hallway. Thor jerked away for a moment, startled, before he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him tight. Steve stepped up and did the same, breaking the kiss to guide Thor’s face to his. They were standing there, all huddled together, their arms wrapped around each other and trading kisses, when the elevator doors opened. 

“Oh. Wow. That’s... thank you for that image. Aphrodisiac, indeed.”

Bucky smiled over Steve’s shoulder and winked at Natasha as they filed in and she stepped out.

“Best mission ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen before you yell at me in the comments... I WILL eventually write the rest....AFTER I finish the THREE pieces I have for a bang all due in the next two months. I promise. :)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr!
> 
> <https://hanitrash.tumblr.com/>


End file.
